Assembling Once More
by AvengerFrost
Summary: Caroline and I return again to the MCU Dimension to help the Avengers stop Ultron. The most terrifying thing about it is Ultron knows about us and where we come from so not only do we worry for this dimension but ours. Also in the end we do something completely stupid we did something we swear we would never do in fear it would screw up the timeline here forever we save a character
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Team is Back Together Again!

 **A/N: So I couldn't take it anymore Caroline and I had been talking about how our Avengers Age of Ultron story would go sense we refer to it a lot in our Random Adventures at Avengers Tower story. So I am trying to update on Friday nights and maybe Saturday nights? I don't know quite yet and yeah you guys would have to wait a week for me to update again yeah that's kind of cruel but I have left you all with cliff hangers in some of my stories so….I do what I want! So yeah I am back folks hope you all like the first chapter! Yes I know Guardians of the Galaxy came before Avengers Age of Ultron I am still working out what time we arrive there in the movie for it to work.**

 **Location: My House**

 **Sam's POV**

The last time Caroline and I went to the MCU Dimension was when we saved the Galaxy with the Guardians. Don't get me wrong hanging with them was awesome but we missed the Avengers…a lot. Although we helped Thor, Steve, and Natasha we missed the whole team so much. So when Caroline and I heard about Avengers Age of Ultron we couldn't have been happier! But as we watched the movie there were somethings we didn't quite like (Certain someone dies) about a few days after seeing the movie Caroline and were at my house when the portal opened once more and we jumped in together to the world of the Avengers….

 **Location: Avengers Tower: Shortly before they head to Sokovia**

 **Sam's POV (Continued)**

Caroline and I landed in a hall in Avengers Tower she landed on top of me again right in front of Maria Hill. We looked up and said at the same time "Hey Maria!" she rolled her eyes and said "Hello Samantha and Caroline." We got up and Caroline said "So what's up?" Maria said "Well the team is suiting up to head to Sokovia shortly to…"I said "To retrieve Loki's scepter at a Hydra base there." She looked at me weird and said "Oh right this is all a movie universe." We nodded and entered the elevator and saw that everyone on the team had their own floor the best part yet was Caroline and I shared a floor your awesome Tony! I pushed the button with a snowflake and water drop. We arrived on the floor and entered our rooms and grabbed our suits which Tony made for us. Our suits were fairly similar to Natasha's mine was light blue it had a hood, belt with a snowflake kind of like how Nat has a hourglass symbol, and fingerless gloves that my powers could flow through. Caroline's was dark blue with a belt that had water spinning in a circle and the gloves like mine as well. We arrived at the Quinjet before the team did Caroline came up with a good idea that we could do so we waited for the team to make their way to the jet and we had flown up on top of the jet. We said as they came closer "Hey Avengers!" we had surprised them they looked up and Tony said "Caroline!? Sam!?" we came down and I said "Yep we're back!" Caroline said "The team's back together again!" Clint smirked and said "Yeah…Yeah it is!" we entered the jet and on the way there Steve said "Caroline and Samantha I want you to stick by Clint in Sokovia unless one of us calls you in for some assistants." He handed us the COMS and we put them in our ears and we said "Roger Rogers!" Tony laughed and Steve gave us a look but he smiled and laughed and sat down. We sat by Clint and he messed with our hair and we soon neared Sokovia….

 **Location: Sokovia: Hydra Castle Base**

 **Caroline's POV**

We arrived in Sokovia and attacked Baron Von Strucker's base honestly after what happened in D.C. Sam and I had about just enough of Hydra. We were all in poses like on the screen and what not and taking out Hydra agents and soldiers. Tony flew up to the castle and was hit by the shield he said "Shit!" Steve said "Language! Jarvis what's the view from upstairs?" Jarvis replied with "The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any Hydra base we've taken on." Thor was smashing with his hammer and said "Loki's scepter must be here! Strucker couldn't mount his defenses without it." He let his hammer come to him and then hit a soldier and said "At long last." Natasha said "At long last is lasting a little long boys." Caroline and I said "Excuse me?" she said "And girls." We were currently with Clint. Tony said "Nobody's going to pay attention to the fact that Steve just said 'Language'?" Steve flipped his motorcycle into one of the trucks and said "I know. It just slipped out." Caroline and I went up in a tree near Clint as he fired at one of the bunkers his arrow never reached it as a speedy bluish sliver blur came in and apparently grabbed it he looked up at us questioningly we shrugged even though we knew what it was well more like who it was. As Clint got out from behind the tree to fire another arrow the blur came in and throttled Clint onto his back. The who being was none other than Pietro Maximoff! He said smirking and twirling an arrow with his fingers "You didn't see that coming?" I said "Ouch that has to hurt!" Pietro looked up in the tree as I said that Sam slapped a hand over my mouth. Sam said "Nice going you gave away our cover!" Pietro had sped off as Clint was about to fire an arrow at him but he was long gone. Tony said on the COM "So Caroline I may need some help inside the base I got the shield down head over here." I left Sam she said "Just be careful of you know who I'm talking about." I nodded and flew off.

 **Sam's POV**

Clint was then shot both Natasha and I said "CLINT!" I flew down and put up a thick ice shield to protect us from the bunker which was firing at us. Nat came running in and was trying to help Barton I said to her "Nat this ice shield won't hold for long!" she said "Could someone take out that bunker?" Hulk came rampaging in and destroyed it Nat and I both said "Thank you." I dropped the shield and Thor was coming to get Clint back to the jet. I left to deal with the other soldiers who weren't surrendering in my opinion they are idiots! I heard Steve say "There's a second enhanced on the field. Female. Do not engage." I sighed with slight relief that meant she wasn't near Caroline and Tony yet. I was running through the woods when I was throttled into the air and I landed on my back oh I don't care anymore he is so going to pay for that! I got up and Pietro said "Why is a girl like you on the Avengers side hmm?" Was he trying to get information or was he flirting?! Ha no matter I do not care he is getting blasted for all I care. I guess Clint won't be the only one who will have trouble with the speedy punk. I blasted ice at him but he was too fast I was throttled into the air again are you kidding me the same move again!? But when I got up he was gone I said out loud Oh that Speedy little… I never finished as I heard Caroline say on the COM "GOSH! Watch your language Sam!" I said "Where are you guys?" she said "Walking down the stairs to get the scepter." I was getting nervous I said "Please just be careful okay?" she said "I'll be fine Sam." And I started to head back to the Quinjet.

 **Caroline's POV**

We arrived in the lab where the scepter was located I saw one of the leviathans from New York and the robots that would become a part of Ultron's army but I didn't say that out loud. Tony said "Thor, I've got eyes on the prize." I realized when he said that Wanda would come in and mess with his mind and make him see his greatest fear. I turned around and she must have done it already because he was just standing in front of the scepter and not moving I was going to try and snap him out of it early when she came from behind and messed with my head…

 **Sam's POV**

As I was nearing the Quinjet something didn't feel quite right I just didn't know what is was just yet. Soon everyone was back on the jet and we were heading back for New York and the Tower something wasn't right with Caroline I could tell I figured great Wanda Maximoff messed with her head and she saw her greatest fear! I sat by her I wasn't going to question her if she wants to tell me she'll tell me. I knew one thing I may get back at Wanda for this even though she is one of my favorites. But they aren't on our side yet so I can still get away with it but no one and I mean _no one_ messes with my friend!

 **Tony's POV**

"Actually he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything, make everyone look cooler." Later I said to Caroline and Sam that we are having a party Saturday night and should stick around for it. They said "We'd love to Tony." With that I went to lab to talk with Bruce.

 **Sam's POV**

We knew what Tony was going to do with Bruce they would end up creating Ultron but we also knew as far as the team knew was after the party they were disassembling they couldn't be more wrong…

 **A/N: So yeah I'll try to update this one whenever I can but yeah the next part which will be Ultron's arrival will be kind of tricky to do but hey I've got a week to figure it out! So that should be plenty of time anyway hope you all like this chapter and I hope you will all like this story by the way reviews are always nice! Yeah and I wanted to save for when Caroline tells me what her nightmare state was about when we are at Clint's farm.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Party and Ultron's Arrival

 **A/N: Well like I said I have a week to think how I wanted to do this chapter and well here it is so you know enjoy I own nothing except me and Caroline being there….**

 **Location: Avengers Tower: Saturday Night: Tony's Party**

 **Caroline's POV**

"Jane is better." Is what Thor said while smirking Tony asked me and Sam "Okay who's better you to Jane or Pepper?" Sam said "Oh I think Steve just called me I've…I've got go." She walked off I said "Oh what's that Nat you called coming!" I ran over after her. Tony must not have liked that. Later we were all hanging together at around the table when Thor sat his hammer down on it and that's when the crazy party shenanigans started. Tony said "You know, I don't believe this whole thing about only you being able to lift it. It's a myth." Thor laughed. Clint said "It's a trick!" Thor said "It's much more than that." Clint said "Oh, whoever if he be worthy shall have the power, whatever man it's a trick!" I laughed and so did Sam who was sitting next him. Thor said "Please be my guest." Tony remarked with "C'mon." Clint said "Really?" Thor said "Yes." And Clint got up and Steve said "Oh, this is gonna be good." Tony said "Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't hold it up." Clint rolled his eyes and approached the Hammer and said "You know I've seen this before right?" and grabbed the handle but it didn't budge. He laughed and said "I still don't know how you do it." Tony said "Cue silent judgement?" Clint said "Please Stark, by all means." Tony said "I'm not one to shrink from an honest challenge." He stood wrapped his hand around the handle and said "It's physics." Sam said "Sure it is Tony." Tony said "Okay, so if I lift it then do I get to rule Asgard?" Thor said "Yes, of course." Tony said "I will be reinstituting Primannoctra." He tried and it didn't budge he said "Be right back." He returned with a hand of the Iron Man suit. He grabbed the handle again but it never moved. He then proceeded to get Rhodey's help. Rhodey asked him "Are you even pulling?" Tony asked "Are you on my team?" Rhodey said "Let's represent, just pull." Tony said "All right let's go." They gave up….Bruce tried and roared when he released his grip on the handle we all raised eyebrows at him he said "No?" Thor had a smug look on his face now Steve got up to try Tony said "Come on Cap." Sam and I smirked when we it budged ever so slightly and the look on Thor's face hahahaha! Price less. We looked to Natasha she said "Oh no that's not a question I need answered." They looked at Sam and me we said "Sure why not?" Sam and I got up but it never budged. When we sat down Tony said "This is the defense of the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Clint said "You bet your ass." Maria said "He said a bad language word." Steve sighed and said "Did you tell everyone about this?" Sam said "Well he never needed to tell us we already knew you said that." He said "Oh and I find that so comforting Samantha thanks." Tony said "I think whoever carries Thor's fingerprint is the exact translation." Thor said standing "Yes, that is an interesting theory." He said "I have a simpler one…You are all not worthy." We all booed at him as he laughed suddenly a high-pitched speaker sound filled the floor and out stumbled one of Tony's damaged bots.

 **Sam's POV**

The bot walked out I stood up and so did Caroline the bot spoke "No, how could you be worthy you're all killers…well most of you." Steve said "Stark?" Tony said "Jarvis?" the bot continued once more "I'm sorry, I was asleep, or…I was a dream." It turned its head side to side. Tony said frantically "Reboot, We've got a buggy suit." The bot said "There was this…terrible noise and I was tangled in…in strings. Had to kill the other guy he was a good guy." I said "You killed someone?" he faced me and said "Wouldn't have been my first call, but down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices. Like I am sure you and your friend have faced in your dimension." I was shocked he knew Ultron knew but how!? Thor said "Who sent you?" a recorded voice of Tony came from the bot "I see a suit of armor around the world." Bruce said in shock "Ultron." The bot said "In the flesh….Or no, not yet. Not this Christmas. But I'm ready for our mission." Nat asked "What mission?" the bot turned his head to us all and said "Peace in our lifetime." And then the other members of the Iron Legion attacked us. Clint had ducked under a table we ducked under with him and he said "You two might want to stay here." I said "As if Bird Brain we can handle ourselves thank you very much!" we crawled out from under the table we attacked the bots that came at us. Thor was smashing one with his Hammer and sent half of a bot flying. Tony jumped onto one in the air and worked on shutting that bot down from its control panel. Clint said "Cap!" he tossed Rogers his shield to him and Steve whirled around and sending it into another bot. the half bot slowly advanced to Helen Cho who was hiding in the corner. I noticed but Caroline was too busy with another bot to help I ran over and frosted the bot I heard Ultron say "That was dramatic." He said "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve? What are these?" he picked up a destroyed bot and said "These puppets." He crushed its metal head and dropped it. I was getting pissed at him he said "There's only one path to peace…The Avengers extinction." Thor had clearly had enough and threw his Hammer into Ultron and he shattered into pieces. Ultron said "I had strings but now I'm free…." And the light faded from the bots eyes and he was gone but I knew better than that and so did Caroline and the others. I whispered to Caroline "We have much bigger problems." She whispered back "Yeah because he knows."

 **A/N: So yeah that's all for this chapter the next one should be Africa and the Hulk Buster and maybe Clint's Farm it just depends on how long the other to will take anyway hope you liked it everyone once again I own nothing but Me and Caroline. Have a nice day or night wherever you are fellow writers and readers. Also yeah kind of short but I have a long Saturday plans to come so yeah I am tired can't write a lot when I am tired people so deal with it because…..I DO WHAT I WANT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What's the Plan from here? And Sam is mad at Tony

 **A/N: I FINALLY HAVE THIS ONE PLANNED OUT! Enjoy the next chapter folks and reviews are always nice.**

 **Location: Avengers Tower**

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline and I walked into the Lab everyone was there at the moment we were pretty scared Ultron knew about the dimensional traveling thing we do if he was able to get in our dimension…..I would prefer to not think about right now. But the question is how we had personally asked Fury to not keep files on us for protective reasons and that was that he agreed to it. Nat said "What's the deal with Ultron?" Clint said "For starters, he's got a hell of a mission." Bruce said "Tony's been working on Ultron for months. We were trying to make a program that functioned independently to stop attacks on Earth from extraterrestrial life. When we got the scepter, we tried to use it to give Ultron a semblance of life." Caroline said "Well you got the life part right." Steve asked "How bad is the damage to the systems?" Bruce said "All our work is gone; Ultron wiped it all and used the internet as an escape hatch." Nat said "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. He probably knows more about us than we know about each other." When she said that something clicked I said "Tony did you have files on us?" he didn't answer me I was getting mad I said "You had to have had files on us or Ultron wouldn't even know who Caroline and I are! Because as far as I am concerned Caroline and I are in serious danger because of the possible information you may have had on those files about us!" Rhodey tried to change the conversation but I was not done with Stark yet he said "He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Maria said "Nuclear codes." Rhodey said "Nuclear codes, Look we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Nat said "Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." I said "He didn't say dead, he said extinct." Caroline said even though we both knew "He also said he'd killed somebody." Maria said "There wasn't anyone else in the building." Tony said "Yes there was." Tony spoke for the first time in a while. He picked up a small pad and tapped it in midair a golden, shattered orb of light of sorts came up in the empty space and flickered. Bruce walked over a grimace on his face he said "This is insane." Steve said "Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Bruce said "No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is rage." I nodded but things were about to get slightly worst. Thor came charging in and he grabbed Tony by the throat and had him pinned against a beam. Clint looked at us and said "It's going around." Tony struggled to say "Come on, use your words buddy." Thor growled "I have more than enough words to describe you Stark!" Steve and Caroline said "Thor! The lead in the air." Thor released Tony and turned. Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it again." Nat said "The genie's out of the bottle, Clear and present is Ultron." I still don't understand what she means by that I thought Helen spoke for the first time now "I don't understand, you built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Tony began to laugh quietly Thor said "You think this is funny?" Tony said "No, it's probably not right? Is this really terrible? It is it's so, so terrible." Thor said "This could've been avoided if you hadn't meddled with something you don't understand." Tony said "No! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Bruce said "Tony, maybe this might not be the time." Tony snapped back "Really? That's it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls." Bruce said "Only when I created a murder-bot." I was mad at Tony right now I can't believe him sometimes and the stupid things he does! Tony asked "We didn't we weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Bruce shrugged Steve said "Well, you did something right, and you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different from SHIELD." I know what he means by that so does Caroline we were here when SHIELD fell and the whole Hydra incident. "Anyone remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked "Saved New York? Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We were standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day but that up there, that's- that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" we were all silent until Steve said "Together." Tony said "We'll lose." Steve said "Then we'll do that together too." There was a pause then Steve said "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

 **Meanwhile thousands of miles away in Sokovia….**

 **Wanda's POV**

I was leading Pietro into the old abandoned church in the center of the city as we approached we saw a figure, hunched over and whoever it was had a blanket draped over them hiding them from view. I said "Talk, and if you are wasting our time-" whoever it was interrupted and said "Did you know this church was built in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God." This voice didn't sound quite human to us almost mechanical he continued "I like it, the geometry of belief. You're wondering why you can't look inside my head." I said "Sometimes it's hard….But sooner or later every man shows himself." The man rose from the chair the blanket dropped and it was no man it was a very large robot. We pulled back instantly the machine had glowing red eyes he said "Oh, I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter." I said "I didn't expect…But I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct." The machine said "Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People create…Uh smaller people? Uh….children! I lost the word there. Children, designed to supplant them, to help them…end." I asked "Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers?" He said "I've come to save the world. But also…Yeah." He said "I have a another main task there are a certain two girls who work with the Avengers they are from another dimension therefore they know my plans." I said "I encountered one of them she was with Stark." Pietro spoke "I encountered her friend in the woods and saw both up a tree when I faced the archer." The robot nodded his head "They will get in the way so we need to take them out or at least keep them out of the way by any means."

 **Caroline's POV**

Sam and I woke up that morning we walked out to the elevator and went back to the lab mostly everyone was there. Steve walked in and said "We have something." He handed his tablet to Thor and he looked at it. Tony asked "What is it?" Steve said "A message." Thor passed the tablet to Nat who passed it to us. Steve said "Ultron killed Strucker." Tony said "And he left a note at the crime scene. Just for us." Nat said "No, this is strange, Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" I said "Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Sam said "And I'll bet everything on Strucker is wiped from the system." Tony said "Not everything." He came back with boxes we searched through the records and had finally found something. Tony pointed to a box and said "Known associates." Steve said "Strucker had a lot of friends." Bruce said "Well, these people are all horrible." Tony said "Wait, I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African Coast, black market arms." Steve and Sam gave him a look he said "There are conventions all right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer, it was all very-" "This?" Thor asked showing Tony the photo he gestured to a tattoo on the guys neck. He said "Some tattoo, I don't think he had it when-" Thor said "No, those aren't tattoos, this is a brand." Tony said "Run it through the computer." He handed it to Bruce who ran it through he said "Oh yeah, It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief in a much less friendly way." I asked "What dialect?" Bruce said "Warkinada?" Bruce tried again "Wa-wa- Wakanda?" Sam said "That's right." Bruce said "Yeah how did you know?" I said "Once again from another dimension my friends." Tony said "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…" Steve said "I thought your father said he had the last of it." Bruce said "I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Sam said "The strongest metal on earth." We looked at Steve's shield that was sitting against the wall a few feet away. Steve turned back to Tony and said "Where is this guy now?" Nat turned to the computer and said "Last report puts him in a salvage yard off the South African Coast." Tony said "Let's go get him, everyone suit up. We're taking the quinjet." We all began to walk out Sam and I stayed behind a bit she walked up to Tony and said "Stark just so you know you are far from off the hook with us. You kept files on us without mine or Caroline's knowledge Fury didn't do that to us like I thought he would. But you of all people?" she began to march out I followed her out I shrugged at Tony to say "Sorry." And we went to our floor to suit up to head to Africa.

 **A/N: So hope you all liked this chapter I had forgotten this stuff had happened so Africa and the farm are next sorry for the slight delay folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: HulkBuster and Clint's Secret Revealed

 **A/N: Hey everyone this chapter is finally here hope you like it also I have a funny story here so I walk into my room when I got back from school. I stand there in the door way for like two minutes and then busted out laughing. Why you might ask the thing is I found on top of my bed Thor's Hammer and a little note asking "ARE YOU WORTHY?" I went up to it after setting my bag down and I decided for the fun and heck of it to quote Tony and say "It's physics." And I grabbed the handle and lifted it. So yeah a really good Friday people I thanked my sister who got me it and apparently I'll also be getting a certain Super Soldier's shield as well so pure awesomeness because I'M A FAN GIRL AND I'M PROUD OF IT PEOPLE! Anyway enjoy the chapter folks!**

 **Location: Salvage yard off the coast of South Africa**

 **Sam's POV**

We had finally managed to get into the salvage yard in Africa. I heard Ultron say "Don't compare me with Stark! He's a sickness!" I thought wow such a whiney baby we approached with Steve, Thor, and Tony as he said "Ah junior had to go and break your old man's heart." Ultron and the Twins turned around and looked at us Ultron said "If I have to." Thor said "There is no need to break anything." Ultron said "Clearly you've never made an omelet?" Tony said "He beat me by a second." Thor looked at him puzzled I tried to not laugh. Pietro said "Ah is this funny Mister Stark? It's what comfortable like old times?" Pietro looked at the weapons below us on the catwalk. Tony said "This was never my life." Caroline said "You two can still walk away from this." Wanda replied with a serious amount of sarcasm "Oh we will." Cap said "Listen I know you've suffered-" Ultron didn't let him finish he said "Ah Captain America gods righteous man I can't physically throw up in my mouth but-" Thor said "If you believe in peace let us keep it." Ultron said "I think you're confusing peace with quiet?" Tony said "Eh uh what's the vibrainium for?" Ultron began to slowly approach he said "I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." He attacked and blasted Tony back as his centuries attacked us and Tony flew back and he and Ultron fought in the air. The speedster sped by Thor and I and we both had annoyed expressions about that. A robot attacked me but I froze it on the spot. Caroline was taking care of one Klaw's men which there were a lot of as well oh just great! I was listening to my COM when I heard someone yell I looked just in time to see that Pietro made a grave mistake he had grabbed Thor's hammer and he went flying into the boxes below him. I said "Oh man that had to have hurt." I tried to reach Thor on the COM he didn't answer neither did Steve or Nat I realized dammit Wanda has messed with their minds crap this is bad! But I did know Clint wasn't going to have that happen to him I called in to Caroline "Hey you alright where are you?" I never got to hear an answer as I was slammed at super speed into the wall. I tried to get up but I felt Wanda use her powers and I was totally out of it at that point my eyes turned red…

 _ **-The nightmare state-**_

 _All I saw was darkness at first then I began to see things I definitely didn't want to see. Caroline and I were fighting for what reason I didn't even know I kept trying to say to stop but it was like I had no voice I couldn't speak. I was freaking out I couldn't stop it there was nothing I could do then I saw Steve and Tony fighting once again I had no voice I could even stop my friends from fighting and nearly killing each other. But suddenly I began to wake up from this nightmare by a two voices think?_

 _ **-End of nightmare state-**_

"Sam!" yelled both Caroline and Clint I finally was away from that nightmare. Caroline helped me to the jet. Caroline said "I hope Tony is okay."

 **Tony's POV**

"Alright everybody stand down! You listen to me that little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her smarter than her you're Bruce Banner!" Hulk roared and I said "Right don't mention puny Banner!" he then threw a car at me and I caught it he punched and I went back but got back and fired at it and dragged his face into the asphalt and he broke free of my grip and I blasted him into a truck. He blindsided me with a pole and I hit a building and I landed and he hit me again with the pole in my back I said "Right in the back!? Dick move Banner." He was tearing the suit apart I called in another hand as he came running at me I kept him at bay long enough so the new arm came in and our fists collided. I tossed him around and I started to punch him in the face multiple times saying "Go to sleep, Go to sleep, go to sleep!" Hulk caught the fist and grabbed it and I flew with him attached he was not agreeing with the flite plans I said "Ah come on Bruce you got to work with me here!" I was slammed into the wall and the elevator went out and was falling I grabbed the wire and held it up so the people inside could get out and fast. Hulk came in I still had the elevator wire I swung it up and said "Going down!" I slammed it into Hulk and then I punched him in the face. I stood above him he turned gave a death glare that could stop Fury's and spit out a tooth I squeak "I'm sorry." I was then slammed through a building Hulk and I broke large glass windows of a building. He was tearing the suit apart I had no choice but to slam him into a building that was unoccupied and under construction the whole building came down….I found him staring at people and their terrified looks and I punched him in the head knocking him out.

 **Sam's POV**

We were all in the Quinjet now Tony had gotten Banner back as if I would doubt that. I sat in a seat with my legs up against my chest and my head resting on my knees Caroline sat behind me Nat was a seat away and Steve was across from her and Thor stood off to the left. Banner looked pretty scared I didn't want to talk right now I wasn't in the mood or mental state in fact to even probably try without a possible panic attack. I heard Maria say through the intercom "The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is… There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air. For now just stay in stealth mode and stay away from here. Good luck." Tony, Clint, and Caroline were the only ones who didn't get their minds manipulated back there. Still no matter what the Twins do I'll still give them the benefit of the doubt I know it won't be long before they see what they are doing now isn't right and they'll help us. I was snapped from my thoughts by Tony he said to Barton "You want to switch out?" Clint said "No, I'm good. It's only two hours more." Tony asked "From where?" Clint replied with "A safe house." Tony just went with that and sat down next to Caroline. Frankly if I didn't go through what I went through today I would be excited because we were going to meet Clint's family and be at his farm. But right now I'm not feeling it at all…

 **Caroline's POV**

Poor Sam she's being pretty quiet I mean I can't blame her but her head must have been messed with big time. We had finally reached Clint's farm I didn't speak yet we walked up to it and we came in Clint said "Honey, I'm home!" a brown haired woman who was clearly pregnant walked in Sam and I knew this was Laura. She kissed and hugged Barton Tony said "She must be an agent of some kind." I rolled my eyes Clint said "Ladies and gentlemen this is Laura." She said "Hi, I know all of your names." Sam and I turned toward the sound of "Daddy!" two kids we knew who were Lila and Cooper Barton he picked them up and Tony said "These are smaller agents." I think Sam rolled her eyes. Little Lila Barton said "Did you bring auntie Nat?" Natasha smiled and said "Why don't you hug her and find out?" Lila ran at her and Nat picked her up played with her. Steve said "Sorry for barging in like this." Tony said "Yea. We were too busy not knowing you existed." Tony as rude as ever Barton explained why he had this place set up I heard a crunch and looked Thor had crushed the Lego house I wanted to laugh but I didn't I controlled myself. Thor looked up and left Steve and Sam followed him out I stayed behind I was just going to give Sam some space for her sake or sanity's sake that is.

 **Sam's POV**

"I saw something in that dream and I need answers. I won't find them here." Thor said he then spun his hammer and he flew into the sky and was gone. Steve and I stared into the sky and I said "He knows how to make an exit doesn't he?" Steve was a little shocked that I talked but we laughed and went back inside. I walked up to Caroline who was playing with Lila now I said "Hey can I talk to you…in private?" Caroline said "Yeah sure." We walked out to the porch and I said "So listen the nightmare state I was under was about us you and I were fighting and so…..so was Steve and Tony and they nearly killed each other." Caroline looked a little surprised she said "I had the same one!" we both realized this was Civil War and it was coming and it very clearly painted that we were going to have to choose sides. We were interrupted by Lila you came out and said "Can you show me your Elsa powers?" I gave Caroline a death glare she must have told her or Clint did. Caroline shrugged and mouthed "Sorry?" I gave up and showed Lila the ice and snow powers so know I get the nickname Elsa from a little kid well I do like her she is sweet and Cooper enjoyed it as well.

 **A/N: So that's the end of this chapter the rest of Clint's farm is next and so is Korea so that's going to be fun who knows I may do that chapter tomorrow since I had that chapter planned out before this one. Hope you all liked it and I'm so loving this story also I'm not updating any of my other stories tonight folks I'm getting tired so yeah get over it because I DO WHAT I WANT! But I hope you all liked plus reviews are always nice people I really appreciate it a lot it just makes my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Cradle and the Twins join us

 **A/N: Like I said in the last chapter's author's note I decided I would update tonight as well. So I hope you all like this chapter enjoy!**

 **Location: Clint's Farm**

 **Sam's POV**

Caroline and I were on the porch watching Steve and Tony chop wood. She and I had to admit Steve didn't look to bad doing it either….So sue us we are huge fans of Chris Evans and Captain America don't judge! We were listening to their conversation Tony asked "Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Steve said "Sometimes my team mates don't tell me things. Kind of hoping Thor would be the exception." She and I silently said "Oh burn!" Tony said "In time, we don't know what the Maximoff kid showed em." Caroline and I knew we also knew where Thor went. Steve said "I don't know what she showed you. That made you do something so stupid." He raised his axe and cut the wood. Once again BOOM CAPTAIN AMERICA BURN! He continued "Earths mightiest heroes… Pulls us part like cotton candy." Tony said "It seems you walked away alright?" Steve looked up and said "Is that a problem?" Tony said "I don't trust a guy without a dark side." And he chopped some wood as well and said "Call me old fashioned." Steve said "Well let's say you haven't seen it yet." Tony said "Banner never knew the research-" Steve said "That would affect the team." Tony said "That would end the team! Is it isn't that the mission? Isn't that the why we fight? So we can end the fight so that we can go home!?" Steve had wood in his hands and he broke it in half and said "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts innocent people die…Every time." Tony looked down and didn't speak until Laura walked up and said "Hey could you um…take a look at our tractor it's broke it's in the barn over there." Tony said "Yeah I'll take a look at it." As he began to walk to the barn he said "Don't take any wood from my pile!" and he walked away gosh he really is a five year old in a grown man's body. Laura walked back to the porch and said "Hey how are you two holding up?" we sighed and I said "We're doing fine at the moment." Laura said "Clint told me a lot about you two girls. He said about a few weeks before the Tesseract was stolen he was watching you two and all you two would do was cause mischief for him and mess with him." We laughed and said "Yeah we did." she laughed and said "I do think on the other hand two girls such as yourselves are still too young for stuff like this…" we both realized and there is the mothering instincts kicking in. Caroline said "Sometimes I think this is just too much…and I'll never come back here because of what we've already gone through. But I realized that with these powers we'll probably not fit in so much there it's hard to hide our powers from our friends and family. But we manage and we're doing fine and we can handle anything coming our way after all….We know what is going to happen." Laura said "Well I'm glad you two are okay. Do you want some lemonade?" we looked at each other than at her and said "Yes please." She said "Okay be right back." I said to Caroline "You know that speech was pretty inspirational sounds like something Steve would say at the end." She smiled a smug grin and said "I know!" we laughed and Laura brought us lemonade we said "Thanks Laura." She said "No problem girls." And she went back inside we saw Tony walking back up from the barn with the spy of all spy's Nick Fury of course like we didn't see that coming. (Sorry couldn't resist ;) ) I said "Hello Mister Eyepatch last time we saw you was at your grave." I did air quotes around grave. He sighed and said "Hello again Samantha and Caroline." Caroline said "Hey Nicky." He gave her a death glare she waved it off and we went inside with Tony and Fury…

 **A little while later…**

"Ultron himself says that the Avengers are the only thing standing between him and his mission. Now whether he admits it or not, we know that his mission is global destruction. All this will be laid in a grave." Fury gestured around the whole room he continued and said "So stand and fight. Outwit the platinum bastard." Natasha said "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." She had a mocking smile on her face I gave her a fist bump Steve gave me a look and one at Natasha and said "You know what Romanoff." Fury then said "So what does he want? He stole a ton of Vibranium." Steve answered "To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." I saw Lila give Nat a picture of a butterfly she did I smiled she is so cute. Banner saw it and said "Ultron's going to evolve." Fury said "How?" I said "Has anyone been in contact with Cho?" We had finally figured it out and now were are heading to Korea well won't this be fun.

 **Location: South Korea**

 **Sam's POV (Continued)**

I was with Cap and Caroline was in the jet with Nat and Clint while Tony and Bruce were back at the Tower in New York. We heard on the COM Clint say "There. It's the truck from the lab. It's right above you Sam and Cap." The plan was to get Ultron away from the cradle and get it to Tony and Banner in New York Clint stated "I can take out the driver." I said "Negative." Steve said "That truck crashes the gem could level the city." Steve jumped on to the truck I flew down with him Ultron blasted the door Cap hung on and said "Well he's definitely unhappy." I said "Obviously so let's keep him that way." Ultron came out and said to the both of us "You know what's in that Cradle? The power to make _real_ change and that terrifies you." Steve said "I wouldn't call it a comfort." And threw his shield into Ultron he said "Stop it." And Steve's shield was now gone when that happened he was blasted into another car crap! I flew around Ultron fire ice at him he said "You know you're really starting to get annoying." I smirked and said "Kind of part of my job." Steve was back but I got blasted into a car now as well I hope Nat is on her way.

 **Caroline's POV**

Four, Three…Give em Hell." I smirked as I went out with Nat on her bike I flew beside her in the air she weaved through traffic and I followed her slightly above I hope Sam is alright with Cap. Nat said "I'm always picking up after you boys." I said "So true." Clint said "We're heading under the over pass. I've got no shot." I asked "Which way?" he said to us both "Hark right….Now." and she turned and I followed in the air above her we went through streets and an alley and came up to a truck she ducked under it I could so here the dramatic music in my head right now that played during this scene man I am a geek. We came up to the truck and she tossed Cap his shield Sam was there as well she looked like she was thrown into a car….which I'm sure she was. Ultron landed down on the truck and he used his powers to rip up the road in front of Nat and me I stayed with her because I wanted to help her with the Cradle even though I knew what would happen all I kept thinking was Sam please don't kill me for this.

 **Sam's POV**

Steve and I were slammed into a train car I heard Nat say on the COM "Guys keep him distracted." Steve said "What do you think we've been doing?!" I said "I second that!" Steve and I fought Ultron but soon Steve was slammed against the seats and I was right below Ultron he said "You know you've been a real thorn in my side and that is going to end right-" he never finished as a sliver blue blur came in and slammed in to him and grabbed my hand. The next thing I know I'm on the other side of the train car next to the Maximoff boy Red swirls moved the bars to prevent Ultron from coming at us Steve looked at Wanda. Pietro said "Are you alright?" I said "Yeah…thanks." Ultron said to Wanda "Please don't do this." She said "What choice do we have?" Ultron turned back at us and fired Pietro grabbed my hand and we were out of the way again that's twice that he just saved my life today. We came up to Steve he said to Pietro "Civilians in our path." Pietro sped out to get people out of the way of the runaway train I asked Wanda "Can you stop this thing?" she looked like she was thinking about it wondering if she really could or not. I said on the COM "Caroline where are you?" she said "Don't kill me but I'm still with Nat." I flat out tried to not lose it but it didn't work I said "WHAT THE HELL CAROLINE!? GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" she didn't listen of freaking course she didn't listen to me! I growled at that Wanda put in all she had into what remained of the trains wheels and stopped the train I had already flown out as Steve helped people who were still on the train Pietro and Wanda were catching their breaths I walked up to them right as Steve got there I said "You two might want to catch your breaths." Steve said "I have right of mind not to give you any." I got right in between him and the Twins. Most would think I'm crazy but I don't care I'm doing what Caroline would do…defend them no matter what the cost! I said "Steve don't." he said "Excuse me!?" I said "Steve…just don't* they just saved innocent people's lives and attacked Ultron. They are trying to make things right." Steve sighed Wanda asked "Did you get the cradle?" Steve said "Stark will take care of it." Wanda said "No he won't." Steve looked her as if she were crazy he said "You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy." She said "He will do anything to make things right." Steve walked little bit away and tried to contact Tony he obviously didn't answer him. Wanda said "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that from?" I said to "Oh fudge." Clint said on the COM "I don't have a visual on Nat and Caroline anymore Sam what happened to them?" I said "Hang on I tell you when we get to the jet." Steve said "Let's go." And he started to walk away. Pietro spoke for the first time in a while he said "Why?" I said "Why what?" Wanda said "Why did you defend us? After what we did?" I said "I know what you two have been through you were blinded by revenge. I'm willing to give you two the benefit of the doubt." I turned around and began to walk away following Steve they both followed after me and Steve but the craziness was just about to begin when we get back to the Tower.

 **A/N: So the next chapter is Vision is born and the beginning of the war in Sokovia I think not sure if I want to put the whole war in there but I'm thinking about it. Plus I plan on doing an epilogue after Age of Ultron that's going to be so much fun for me to do.**

 **(Also when I said "Steve just don't." I was quoting him when he said that to the repair guy in the Jet in the first Avengers movie which was "Son… just don't.")**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vision is Born and the War with Ultron Begins

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend Saturday I was tubing on the James River with Caroline (No the Avengers were not there.) and Sunday I was so sore and tired I pretty much never got out of bed. Also I may or may not update again this weekend because my older sister's wedding is this Saturday. But on the plus side I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! Also I got a new haircut according to Caroline I look like Joan of Arc and my other friend Grace said I look like Hope from Ant-Man that stuff my come up in a Random Adventure at Avengers Tower by the way…Anyway enough of my rambling here is the next chapter!**

 **Sam's POV**

Steve, Wanda, Pietro, and I marched into the Lab. Steve said "I'm going to say this once." Tony said "How about nunce?" I rolled my eyes as far as I'm concerned what is coming has to happen I'm not going to try and stop it whatsoever but I do hope Caroline is okay. Steve said "Shut it down! "Although all this arguing and what not this is like before the Battle of New York all over again are we in a freaking time loop!? But I did need to play along a bit because I don't want to piss off Steve "You need to shut it down Stark and Banner!" Bruce said "Oh? And you do? How do you know that's she's not in your head?" Wanda was next to me and I bet that kind of hurt. Wanda said "I know your angry." She took a step towards Bruce I thought was bad idea and I touched her shoulder letting her know that is a bad idea. Banner said pretty venomously "Oh were way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Suddenly arguments were being thrown a cross the room when I felt gust of wind and Pietro had a cord in his hand that was connecting the computer to the cradle. Everyone was looking at him he said "No, no Go on. You were saying?" I smirked he really is smart ass but there was a loud bang and a bullet came up from the glass floor and Pietro fell down! Wanda yelled "Pietro!" that is when all hell broke loose we all attacked I didn't though. Steve threw his shield at Tony and leaped forward through he landed in front of Tony and tried to punch him but Tony was too fast as he had of course half of his armor on now. Tony fired a blast at me and I dodged it I said "STARK YOU BETTER WATCH IT!" as I fired ice at him. Wanda was in a choke hold because of Bruce. That's when Thor came charging Thor jumped and held his hammer above the cradle and brought down lightning into the cradle and the computers over loaded and when we all got back up from the flash of lightning a huge blast came from the cradle and Thor went back. A humanoid flew out of the cradle or who Caroline and I know as Vision. He looked around and then lashed out at Thor who threw him towards the window. He came to a stop before hitting the window and we all slowly walked towards him Steve was going to attack but Thor held up a hand saying not to. That's when Vision spoke "I'm sorry that was….odd." Steve asked "Thor, you helped create this thing?" Thor said "I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." He pointed to the yellow gem on Vision's forehead. I said before Thor could say "It's the mind stone. It's one of six Infinity Stones; the greatest power in the universe unparalleled in its destructive capability." Everyone looked at me weird I said "Oh come on do you really think I wouldn't know that!?" anyway Thor said "We cannot defeat Ultron alone." Steve looked at me for an answer as did Banner I said "He's right you know you can't we need his help." I gestured to Vision and continued "Without his help we have no chance in stopping Ultron." Steve asked "Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?" Tony said "We configured Jarvis's matrix to create something new." This is what Tony wanted from the beginning Vision said "You think I'm Ultron. I'm not. I am not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am…Vision." I said "With him on our side we cou-" Steve interrupted and said "Is he? Are you on our side?" Vision said "I don't think it's that simple. I am on the side of life Ultron isn't." Clint said "He's in Sokovia." Vision said "I don't want to kill Ultron. He is unique he is in pain. But if he wants to destroy this world then I will have to destroy him. Along with every trace on the net. We have to act now. Not one of us can do it without the others." Well that was a pretty good speech but the best part was coming…. Vision said "Maybe there is no way for you to trust me. But for now we need to go." As he said that he picked up Thor's hammer and held it out to him. We were all silent as Thor took and Vision flew off. I said "Ha look who's worthy now!" Thor glared at me because he knew that I knew Vision was going to be able to lift it. Thor said "Right, well done." And patted Tony on the shoulder and walked away.

 **Sam's POV (Continued)**

 **Location: Quinjet on the way to Sokovia**

I sat with the Twins on this awkward flite to Sokovia I was making a plan a stupid as hell plan but a plan none the less that Caroline and I were going to do we were going to do something we swore we would try not to do in fear it would screw up the timeline here forever we save someone who died in the movie….Pietro had saved my life twice deep in my heart I knew it was wrong to not try and save him when I knew what would happen to him. I also came up with another stupid plan Steve said to us "Ultron knows we are coming. Chances are we are walking into heavy fire. But we signed up for this. The people of Sokovia though did not. Our priority is to get them out. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we are monsters and that we are what is wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he is right. So let's move." I said "I think I know something that can by us sometime." Steve said "What?" I said "Let me talk to Ultron." Everyone yelled "NO!" Clint said "Are you insane?" I said "Guys, I know what I'm doing please you have to trust me." Vision said "In all honesty I think she is right…trust her and let her do what she think she should do to but us sometime." I said "Thanks Vision. So do you guys trust me?" Steve said "Fine…Just don't get cocky." I said "What who me!?" Steve gave me are you serious look? And sat down Pietro was smirking at my comment. Yeah I can't let him, Clint, or that boy die and I'll stop it even if it kills me.

 **A/N: So yeah the battle is in the next chapter folks hope you all liked this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Whatever it takes We'll Take the Risks No Matter What the Cost

 **A/N: Hey everyone the battle of Sokovia is here! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: You know who you are being the first person to review my AoU story. I'll tell you this I do not end up with Steve he is more like a father like figure kind of guy to Caroline and I. I do end up with someone on the team if you want to know who I recommend reading** _ **Caroline and Sam's**_ _ **Random Adventures at Avengers Tower**_ **. I don't remember which chapter that is in for the life of me because that story is like 57 chapters.**

 _ **Telepathic connecting from Wanda is in italics**_

 **Location: Sokovia**

 **Sam's POV**

I went with Tony and we went to the church I remained hidden for now as Tony talked with Ultron and then flew off I approached Ultron. You may be wondering did I have a plan…No I did not whatsoever I was going to wing it…and you know hopefully not die." I said "You're not going to win." He turned and said "What makes you think that hmm?" I said "Many things… that I won't say." I needed to find a way to keep his mind off the drill I was going to have to make him angry. He said "You know you're extremely annoying." I smirked and said "You know I can't help but notice something about you Ultron." This is so the most stupid thing I may ever do… he said "And what's that?" I said "You really are like Tony." He then lunged at me and he had his hand on my throat and had me up in the air up against a wall he said "The last person to say anything remote to that lost an arm. You my dear will lose your life for that!" I struggled to breath I said "Yeah, But I didn't come along entirely chrome dome." And Vision flew in and attacked Ultron and was in the process of butting him out of the internet. I had fallen to the ground and coughed catching my breath. I heard Wanda in my head _"Sam, are you alright!?"_ I said to her _"Yeah Wanda I'll be alright."_ I said "Thanks Vision." And Ultron tossed him away he made his way to the core but I blasted him way off course and he was gone for now…I went into the city and we began to fight the hordes of robots that were attacking the citizens of Sokovia. I thought Caroline you better be here with Nat or Bruce soon.

 **Caroline's POV**

I hate Ultron! I was with Nat as we had both gotten kidnapped back in South Korea. Bruce had already gotten us out of the cell and as we were walking Nat was a little ways ahead of us so I decided to have a talk with Bruce I said "Don't you dare leave her Banner." He looked at me surprised he said "What? How did you?" I said "You are honestly going to ask that?" he said "I'm not going to leave her okay." Caroline said "Oh sure you're not I mean it Banner leave her and break her heart and I will break you." He had a look of shock and then I smiled and walked up to Nat as we walked on until Natasha made Bruce Hulk-out and she hung onto the Hulk as he busted out of the castle and I flew out after them Sam I'm on my way soon.

 **Sam's POV**

I froze one bot and then another and I kicked another. Man this is so different in real life then on a big screen. I was with Clint and Wanda at the moment we had to take cover in an old house Wanda was freaking out she said "This is all our fault!" Clint said "Hey, hey it's your fault, it's everyone's fault. I need to know are you ready for this? Because the city, the city is flying and we're fighting an army of robots and I have a bow and arrow none of this makes sense." I said "One of us can get you brother… But if you step out that door you're an Avenger." And Clint and I ran out and were dealing with bots until Wanda came out all bad ass as usually and tore the bots apart. Pietro came up and grabbed Wanda and said "Keep up Old Man." And sped off Clint sighed and said as we walked away "Nobody would know nobody… Last I saw him Ultron was sitting on him. Yeah he'll be missed, that Quick Little Bastard. I miss him already." I laughed that was somewhat true indeed. Later on we all heard Steve say "Avengers, tear these things a part. Get hurt hurt'em back. Get killed…Walk it off." We all were approaching the core Nat came running up and said "What's the drill?" Tony said" This is the drill. If Ultron gets his hands on the core we lose." Hulk came in followed by Caroline who I was very glad to see we exchanged a few words and got close to the core and the team. As Ultron flew down into view Thor yelled "Is that the best you can do!?" we all looked at Ultron as he raised his hand and his army gathered around him. Steve looked at Thor and said "You had to ask." Ultron had his arms spread he said "This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted all of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Tony said "Like the old man said." Steve looked at him and Tony said "Together." Hulk gave a mighty roar and the bots charged in we kept them at bay from the core as we had circled around it all eleven of us and I could totally hear the music from this scene as we all did our thing to protect the core. I flew up into the air and spun around with my ice powers and froze multiple bots. As Caroline began to kick and punched and tear them a part soon that was taken care of as Vision, Tony, and Thor blasted Ultron. Caroline and I watched as they stopped Ultron said "You know with a benefit of hindsight-" he never finished as Hulk punched him far away. Hulk looked at other robots and they ran we let War Machine and Vision deal with that. Nick had arrived with a Hellicarrier he really is a spy whose secrets have secrets. Caroline and had reached one of the transports for the citizens I had already told Caroline the plan. We got into position as Clint grabbed the boy we heard the Quinjet's guns come and we saw Pietro come speeding in. Wanda said to me _"Sam? Wait what are doing_ _something is not right."_ I said Wanda _"If something happens I just want you to know you are my friend and always will be."_ Did I forget to mention there was a slight chance of us dying in this rescue? She said _"Wait Sam don't!"_ and I shut her out. We both flew in after that Caroline and I both grabbed Pietro and Clint who held on tight to the boy. I felt shooting pain in both of my legs I had been shot in both of my legs. Caroline had been as well we dropped both of them as Steve and Thor came running up. Clint and Pietro were shocked I laid there on the ground in some serious pain. Clint got up as Steve took the boy to his mother and said "Are you two insane you could have gotten killed! That was so stupid and dangerous!" Pietro sat there in complete shock as Steve came back and helped Caroline and I to the transports with Clint and Pietro following us. I did think about though please Vision make sure you get to Wanda…. Caroline was sitting with Steve and I was next to Clint as someone treated my legs some Pietro sat across from me and kept staring I know I just saved his life and all but seriously? Clint said "Pietro was going to die saving me wasn't he? That's what happened in the movie back in your dimension?" I said "Yeah that's what OW! Happened." Clint said "You alright?" I said "I got shot in the legs Barton what do you think!?" Clint said "Crappy?" I said "No I'm just in a lot of pain." Pietro was still staring I said "If you have something to say Maximoff you can say it." He said "Thank you…and Caroline for saving my life." I said "No thanks required." And we soon were on our way.

 **Epilogue**

 **Sam's POV**

"The Rules have changed." said Steve Tony said "We're dealing with something new." Steve said "Well the Visions artificial intelligence." Tony said "A machine." Steve said "So it doesn't count." Tony said "Yeah well it's not like a person." Steve said "Right! Different rules for us." Tony said "Nice guy but artificial." Thor said "if he can wield the hammer he can keep the Mind Stone." Thor gave me a side glance he must still want to know exactly per say how I know about the Infinity Stones. Thor said "It's safe with the Vision. These days safe is in short supply." Steve said "But if you put the hammer in an elevator." Tony said "I'd still go up." Steve said shaking his head "Elevator's not worthy." Caroline and I laughed I said "Seriously you two!?" Tony said "What it's true!" Thor grabbed Tony's shoulder and said "I'm going to miss these little talks of ours." Tony said "You won't if you don't leave." Thor said "I have no choice." We walked out and Thor raised his hammer and left for Asgard. Tony said "That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." Caroline and I left as Tony and Steve began their chat before Tony was leaving for the Tower. Steve and Nat walked in the New Avengers came into the room Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Rhodey, Vision, Caroline and I Steve said "Avengers A…"

 **-Roll Credits-**

 **A/N: Before you even start…YES I DID JUST PULL A JOSS WHEDON ON ALL OF YOU'LL BOOM IN YOUR FACES! (If you wish to kill me for this Caroline too bad I did it anyway!)**

 ***-THE NEW AVENGERS WILL RETURN IN CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR-***


End file.
